


The House Is A Rockin

by KazOfScotland



Series: Crossing Lines [2]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little Drabble written from Tommy's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Is A Rockin

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that came to mind at school today. Thanks to my amazing friend, FaitlessStarlight

Tommy McConnel could dance, a hidden talent that not even his friends or family knew about. C'mon, a Northern Irish Traveller with a talent like that? He could already hear the punch line.

That however did not explain why he was currently at the bar with the rest of the ICC unit, moving along to the beat of a swingy rock song with Eva.

He was smiling and Eva was laughing. She hadn't made any comments about his moves or the fact that he could dance at all, as it had been her who pulled him up to the floor in the first place. It felt good to be able to dance with a girl for a change, a hot girl at that, and not having to worry about repercussion. After all, it was Eva, and the team wouldn't comment either. They weren't like that.

He spun her out just before the song ended.


End file.
